


Golden

by fireflyslove



Series: A Chain of Light (Worf/Jadzia DS9) [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family, Jadzia Dax Lives, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove
Summary: Slice of life fic where Jadzia lives and she and Worf have a herd of kids.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynladyofstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynladyofstardust/gifts).

> Hiiiiiiiiiiii. 
> 
> I'm about to handwave everything... although, actually Ezri's still here, but we'll get to that later. 
> 
> Cast of Characters (a work in progress)  
Jadzia Dax  
Worf  
Hatrel - Romulan, born 2373, agender  
Saskia ('Sazi') - half-Klingon, half-Trill, born 2376, female  
Rejah - Cardassian, born 2376, female

_ 2384 _

“Sazi! Get back here.  _ Now. _ ”

Saskia’s not listening. She’s never been very good at obeying orders which surprised absolutely no one, much to her parents’ dismay. Instead, she’s hiding in a Jeffries tube, waiting until her mother passes by, hoping she’ll give up. 

“Sazi!” her mother’s voice is frustrated, but it’s getting quieter as she storms down the corridor, away from Saskia’s hiding place. 

“Is she gone?” Saskia murmurs a few moments later. 

Her sister cautiously opens the panel and looks around. “She’s gone,” Rejah confirms. 

They slip out and run down the hallway in the opposite direction. It’s a small ship, but they’re even smaller, and they’ve had the run of the place most of their lives. A few minutes later, they round the corner to their destination. The holodeck door slides open at their approach, and they go inside. 

“Computer, resume program Saskia-Alpha-2,” Saskia says. 

A second later, they’re in a jungle. Unseen birds call overhead and the bushes rustle menacingly with the threat of large predators. Rejah picks up a bat’leth from the forest floor and offers it to Saskia. Saskia takes it, and looks up as the branches above them dip with the weight of an animal’s passage. 

Nothing but leaves drop from the trees, but Saskia sees the swish of a long, dark tail as whatever it is passes out of sight. 

“We have to get to the cave by sundown,” Rejah says, consulting a map. “Otherwise whatever  _ that _ was might come back to eat us.”

Saskia agrees, and they set off into the dense undergrowth. Rejah’s chosen weapon is a variation on a machete, and it’s far more efficient than a bat’leth at chopping through the vines and saplings. Progress is slow, but eventually a cliff looms in the distance. The light filtering through the canopy is growing scarce, and the rustling bushes grow closer. 

The cave is clearly visible, and they run the last few hundred meters, sides burning by the time they clear the leafy undergrowth. Saskia reaches into her belt pouch and produces a flashlight, aiming it around the cave. Her heart nearly stops when the beam of light flashes dully against a twin pair of flat disks in the back of the cave. Eyes. 

Rejah screams, and whatever it is lunges. 

Suddenly everything disappears, replaced by the holodeck’s superstructure. 

And their mother, looking  _ very _ cross. 

“Saskia. Rejah. Quarters. Now,” she snaps.

_ Oof _ ,  _ single word sentences _ , Saskia thinks. 

They file out wordlessly. Rejah’s shoulders are shrugged against the rebuke they can see spilling from their mother’s eyes. She won’t do it here where anyone might see it, but the wait is almost worse than the tongue-lashing. 

The worst part of the (admittedly short) trek back to their quarters is passing by their older sibling, who is looking particularly smug from where they’re leaning against a bulkhead. Saskia sticks her tongue out at them, and Hatrel rolls their eyes. 

“Sazi, behave,” her mother scolds. 

The dressing down Saskia and Rejah receive for this particular transgression is rather spectacular. They eat their evening meal in silence, and are sent to bed immediately afterwards with strict instructions to go directly to sleep. 

Of course, neither does, and Saskia sneaks out of her partition to Rejah’s bed. Rejah lifts the blanket and they spend hours there, giggling quietly before exhaustion finally claims them.

-

“You know, she thinks she’s being subtle,” Jadzia remarks to her husband.

Worf snorts. “Did you expect anything less from our daughter?” They’ve been having this conversation for years.

“Remind me again why we thought she’d have a reasonable temperament,” Jadzia says, leaning into Worf. 

“Wishful thinking?” he offers, wrapping an arm around her. “She’s a good Klingon child.” 

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Jadzia says. “Pure, undiluted stubbornness wrapped in an adorable package.”

Their conversation turns less verbal from there. 

Hours later, Jadzia is getting ready for bed. She passes by Rejah and Saskia’s room. The light is still on under Rejah’s blanket, and an amused grin quirks her lips. She enters and flips the flashlight off. Saskia and Rejah are asleep, heads on Rejah’s pillow. It’s not unusual to find them in the same bed. Jadzia tucks the blanket up under their chins and smooths the hair away from their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found anywhere the inter nets @fireflyslove


End file.
